


Crippling

by Kiatruu



Series: Rare Pairs [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, tsukki cri, tsukki srry but i luv u, y do i do dis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatruu/pseuds/Kiatruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They look good together, don't they?" Yamaguchi commented once his eyes landed back to his best friend.</p><p>A tear falls down Tsukishima's face and he finally says, "They do"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crippling

It wasn't supposed to be like this, it wasn't supposed to hurt this much but why does it? Tsukishima Kei was never the type to let his emotions get the best of him, but somehow, it happened. His gaze locked at the two former captains before him, he was at the university cafe during that vacant period. He was there, Akaashi Keiji was there but he was not alone; he is far from alone. In front of Akaashi sat Bokuto Kotaro, former ace and captain of Fukurodani. They sat there on a secluded booth, Bokuto teaching Akaashi some sort of mobile application which would explain the boisterous laughter of Bokuto and the confused look on Akaashi's face. Tsukishima scowled, masking away the stinging pain that he was feeling.

 

"Stop looking at them, Tsukki"

 

The voice snaps the blond out of his daze, snaps him out of his jealousy. His golden eyes look at his best friend's crestfallen expression then sighs.

 

"Okay" Tsukishima murmured, but his eyes betray his words as they gaze once more towards Akaashi.

 

Yamaguchi lets out a defeated sigh, his best friend being head over heels in love with the former setter. He knew from the very first moment they set foot on that gym that Tsukishima was captivated by Akaashi, he can't blame him. Akaashi was a beautiful man and he would fit Tsukishima perfectly but why was it that his best friend can't get the happiness he deserved?

 

Tsukishima knew it was wrong to be envious, no matter how hard he tried he always ends up letting the green eyed monster win. He and Akaashi never dated, so why the feeling of jealousy? He was anxious.

_'What does Bokuto have that I don't?'_ He thought.

 

He was by all means smarter, taller, more mature and craftier compared to the older male but why was Akaashi with him? Why was he still with a man that was almost like a child he took care of?

 

Then it struck him.

 

Bokuto was a dynamic person. He can light up the atmosphere even during the worst games, he can ease up the tension no matter how fucked up it is, he can still smile despite any circumstances and that was something he lacked. That was something he didn't have.

 

"Yamaguchi" he called, his voice croaking as though he was about to let all those tears fall.

 

"Yes, Tsukki?" The smaller teen responded with a sad look.

 

Tsukishima returns his gaze towards Akaashi and Bokuto in which Yamaguchi followed. Akaashi had a serene smile on his face as Bokuto just finished planting a light peck on his forehead before they stood up and left cafe. Hands intertwined and light pink blush on their cheeks.

 

"They look good together, don't they?" Yamaguchi commented once his eyes landed back to his best friend.

 

"Yeah," for once, a tear falls down Tsukishima's face and for once he finally says, "They do"


End file.
